


whelp, this is awkward

by Anonymous



Series: Random Oneshots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Protective Luka Couffaine, Shy Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, jealous exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cori scoffed, cursing Marinette under her breath, and then did something Marinette had not been expecting. She pulled out a key to the apartment building.Oh, God. Oh, dear God.Cori stepped up to the door of the apartment building, inserted the key, and went in without another glance in their direction. And Marinette felt her blood drain from her face.We live in the same apartment complex?!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Random Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144061
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: anonymous





	whelp, this is awkward

The first time she’d kissed Luka, things had been… Awkward. Gentle, sweet, warm, but awkward. 

She’d kissed him with a bit too much enthusiasm, and she’d clipped her lip on his tooth. He was calm about it, though. Luka just cupped her face in his hands and guided her into something infinitely _more._ After that, she’d gotten a lot better about kissing him.

She still stumbled sometimes, still bumped her nose into his or missed his lips altogether. But Luka swore he didn’t mind. Apparently, he found it adorable.

The thing was, he was so much more confident. She knew that she wasn’t his first girlfriend, not even his third. He was experienced, where he’d been her first kiss. He’d kissed other, older, more experienced girls. Girls that weren’t afraid of messing up every other second.

Probably like the girl she was seeing now.

Marinette sat at the corner of the curb, waiting patiently for Luka to meet her outside her apartment when she heard the roar of an engine revving. And she looked up to see Luka’s familiar blue Kawasaki. But there was another motorcycle right behind him, a bright pink Harley Davidson. 

And Luka pulled up to the curb and parked a little ways away from her, pulling off his helmet with a whoop of laughter. The pink Harley stopped a few feet away from his, and the person slipped off, walking over to him before taking off her helmet. Marinette felt her heart stop.

The girl was _gorgeous. And_ Luka’s ex-girlfriend.

“Okay, Lu, you clearly cheated.” He placed his hand over his heart, feigning pain at the accusation, and simpered, “Cori, you know me. I would never cheat.” “Yeah, yeah, sure. It’s not like I can think of -oh!- about 10 different times you cheated in a race.”

They talked quietly for a moment before Luka looked up and noticed her, his entire face suddenly growing brighter. And, based off of the look ‘Cori’ gave her, the bright grin he had on his face wasn’t for his ex.

Luka jogged over and Marinette smiled softly, standing up so she could greet him properly. But he pulled her into a tight, warm hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her as she squealed. “Release me, you pirate!” Marinette yelled, laughing as his grip grew tighter. He laughed too, kissing her hair as he set her down, and looked back to the girl who was, abruptly, standing right next to him.

“Cori, this is my girlfriend, Marinette. Marinette, this is my friend, Cori.”

Just being near her made Marinette feel inferior. Long pink hair in a messy bun, perfect smokey cat eye, burgundy lipstick, perfect warm-toned skin. Everything about her appeared… _Perfect._ And that wasn’t even talking about her clothes. Somehow, he’d decided to break up with this girl and go after _her_? Marinette had no idea why.

But she stopped studying her, biting her lip. “H-Hi, Cori,” She muttered, and Cori gave her a tight smile. “Hey.” And then she turned back to Luka. “Wow, Couffaine. Never took you for a cradle robber.” “She’s just three years younger than me,” He deadpanned, and Marinette giggled at the tone in his voice. Luka looked at her, a soft smile on his lips, but the calming effect those smiles usually got out of her was destroyed by the little glare Cori was giving her over his shoulder.

And Marinette shrank into herself at the sight.

Him being the intuitive boyfriend he was, Luka threw a quick gaze over his shoulder. And, if the darker than usual look on his face was any indication, he saw the glare. He came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side, and she barely resisted the urge to hug him simply for Cori’s sake.

Cori didn’t seem to care that Luka was looking at her though, and Marinette felt the urge to hide her face in his chest at the scowl on her face.

“Marinette and I have a date, so we’re gonna have to go. It was fun winning another race, but, if you keep looking at my girlfriend like that, it’ll be the last one for a long while. Love ya, Cori, really do. Bye.”

Cori scoffed, cursing Marinette under her breath, and then did something Marinette had _not_ been expecting. She pulled out a key to the apartment building.

Oh, God. Oh, dear _God_. 

Cori stepped up to the door of the apartment building, inserted the key, and went in without another glance in their direction. And Marinette felt her blood drain from her face.

_We live in the same apartment complex?!_


End file.
